El orden de las cosas
by dark buterfly
Summary: El universo se rige por un orden, y cuando ese orden se ve comprometido solo se pueden esperar dolor y tragedia. (Pink X Green)


Creo que es la historia mas rápida que eh echo, solo la pensé y la escribí...probablemente por ello no sera la mas coherente de todas, pero como me gusto y transmite lo que quería eh decidido publicarla de inmediato, antes de que la reescriba tantas veces que termine por borrarla al no estar nunca satisfecha.

Esta es una de las parejas que me gustan por ser...bueno, opuestos. creo que la Nerd y el Brabucon son divertidos de escribir, un tanto cliché, pero con ellos ya lo hace crack. eso es algo raro, pero yo no hago a las parejas populares.

sin mas, espero que les guste ;)

* * *

 **El orden de las cosas.**

 **.**

:

:

:

Habían sido creados con un propósito.

Si bien, en sus primeros instantes no lo supieron, había algo en su interior que les decía quien eran, _que_ eran.

El nombre salió sobrando, la reacción de sus creadores decisiva en el orden de las cosas, y, aun así, ningún ser tuvo control con su destino.

Mojo nunca pudo contenerlos.

El profesor solo es el creador de un accidente.

Pero rápidamente el cosmos demostró que todo tiene su lugar, que nada esta de mas y deben seguirse unas reglas básicas.

Porque en el orden de las cosas debe de haber un ying y un yang.

¿Los deseos y sueños de los implicados?, esos no importan. Las prioridades cambian cuando eres una heroína, el mundo entero esta antes que tú, dejas de ser algo cercano para ser lo más inalcanzable del mundo, no importa cuanto lo intentes y cuanto las personas se muevan a tu alrededor, siempre habrá una línea invisible que delimita lo que son ellos y lo que eres tú.

Tu voluntad es risible, puedes volar y volver un edificio cenizas, ¿pero pensar en ti como un individuo?, imperdonable.

Eres la perfección, la salvación, y todo lo bueno y valeroso del mundo no puede darse el lujo de pensar en su felicidad y comodidad antes que la de los ciudadanos que están bajo su ala.

¿Pensar que puedes tener algo mejor?, algo más haya de la mugre en la que te mueves. Ridículo, tu mismo eres esa mugre, lo rastrero y tramposo no puede tener algo mejor. Tienes lo que te mereces, aunque lo que cosechaste lo hiciste cuando no sabias ni lo que querías, cuando el mundo parecía un parque de juegos. Si fueran humanos, el problema no sería tan grande, para el mundo solo serian unos muchachos sin dirección en la vida, que no sabían como las malas decisiones afectarían su futuro, lo llamarían "juventud salvaje e inexperta". Pero eso en este caso no cuenta, las cosas cambian por completo cuando tienes la fuerza para doblar un auto como si fuera una lata de aluminio.

Todo derecho a redención fue eliminado en el mismo instante en el que rieron jubilosos e ignorantes al destruir la ciudad por primera vez.

Porque todo tiene su lugar, el de ellas era haya en el cielo salvando el día y el de ellos en el suelo, formando un lindo y profundo cráter luego de ser derrotados.

El resto de la historia solo eran suposiciones, porque a pesar de que los opuestos se atraen el bien y el mal no pueden juntarse.

Y eso, para su dolor, era cierto.

Las miradas de reojo durante la batalla, la sensibilidad a la presencia del otro, risas o sonrisas disimuladas ante tonterías involuntarias o comentarios particularmente sagaces.

Y así, de pronto ese orden sagrado se vio quebrado.

El problema del asunto no era que una heroína y un villano comenzaran a sentir algo el uno por el otro, era que ocasionara en pensar que podía ser algo alcanzable y vulnerable, que creyera que podía aspirar a ser mejor, a que se cuestionara todo por lo que el mundo se rige.

El rojo con el rojo, el verde con el verde y el azul con el azul.

Porque si hay un ying y un yang tiene que ser un par.

El problema era que eran un ying y un yang, pero no el suyo.

Porque todo se vio comprometido en el momento en el que el verde pensó que el rosa era un lindo color, y el rosa pensó que el verde era su color favorito.

Era algo impensable, era algo tan retorcido y cruel, que por un momento Butch creyó que todo debía de ser algún plan de Him.

Pero Him no era capas de crear semejantes sentimientos, en su naturaleza no estaba el dar esa sensación de volar con solo estar cerca de esa persona, o la calidez en el pecho, las sonrisas sinceras. No, Him no era capaz de crear amor.

Y aun así, ese sentimiento encontró su camino y se instaló de forma irrevocable en sus corazones.

Aunque el fuera todos los sueños de normalidad y egoísmo que siempre quiso.

Aunque ella fuera todo lo bueno que quisiera ser y tener.

Nada de eso importaba.

Porque tenían su lugar, tenían su orden. Y en el gran esquema de las cosas ambos tenían un propósito.

Y ese propósito no los involucraba juntos.

Porque siempre estaría ese algo en su interior que les recordaba quienes eran, _que_ eran.

Y eran la líder de las amadas heroínas de Townsville , y el mas fuerte de los Rowdy.

A pesar de que para Butch ella fuera una soñadora con los pies en la tierra, capaz de ganarle a su hermano en sagacidad, quien siempre lo ponía nervioso y se reía de sus chistes.

Oh que para Blossom el fuera mucho mas que músculos impulsivos, no podía dejar de admirar su seguridad atronadora y como siempre la sostenía con brazos firmes y cálidos.

Por desgracia, eso solo era importante para ellos dos.

Tenían que conformarse con los encuentros furtivos, con miradas cómplices ante cada encuentro directo de ellos y sus hermanos, a simplemente imaginar que estarán bien cada vez que el otro desaparecía con su contraparte en medio de una pelea.

Tal vez nunca estuvo escrito que fueran el uno para el otro, que probablemente no habría ninguna posibilidad de que eso suceda. Podrían llamarlo un accidente, lo que nunca debió ser, o la perdición segura.

No importaba, había pasado, estaba sucediendo y no sabrían cuándo podría parar.

Quizás duraría para siempre, o hasta que alguno de sus hermanos lo descubriera, a lo mejor cuando alguno se quebrara ante tanta presión, tal vez hoy, tal vez mañana, nada estaba seguro cuando en un principio jamás estuvo pensado es esa manera.

Al final de cuentas, piensan, en el interior, en su propia vos, esa creada con el libre albedrío con el que todo ser nace y pocas veces es escuchada, con todo su ser, saben que su lugar en este basto mundo esta uno al lado del otro.

Y el orden natural de las cosas podría tomar por culo, que el era necio como una mula y lo sufrientemente fuerte para luchar contra sus hermanos si es necesario, y ella lo suficientemente manipuladora y astuta para doblegar a quien quisiera.

El orden había sido quebrado, y no le quedaba al cosmos mas que rezar porque no se vieran en la necesidad de enfrentar la situación de semejante forma.

Porque cuando ese orden se quiebra, solo pueden ocurrir atroces tragedias.

* * *

Tada?

el final puede catalogarse como final inesperado?, lo se, lose, se supone que las tragedias terminan con amantes imposibles, pero no se...creo que ya hay mucho de eso. Aparte, hay muchos tipos de tragedias.

Eso y siempre quise ver a un amor imposible luchar por los dos, y no solo llorar en silencio o por los rincones "hay como lo nuestro es imposible", "el mundo no nos quiere, hay que seguir así de miserables solo por eso".

Así pues, que les pareció?, adecuado, refrescante, innecesario?


End file.
